


just us against the world

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, soft bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: dan being in love with charlie.that's kinda it.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith
Kudos: 4





	just us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> story is inspired by the song simply the best by tina turner.

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

_You come to me, come to me wild and wild_

_When you come to me_

_Give me everything I need_

Mornings were always his favourite part of the day. It didn’t matter if they were on tour or had a break, he loved to wake up really early - some would even say ungodly early. The sunrise and the fact that everyone was asleep except for him—it somehow gave him a feeling that there was something bigger out there. 

Or maybe he spent way too many hours thinking about things like that. Charlie often found it silly that even when they were at home together and there was nowhere to be, nothing to wake up early for, Dan would plant a soft kiss into his hair and then quietly pad his way out of the room in the early mornings, to—in his words— _“watch the world wake up.”_ And after awhile Charlie would get up too and join him on their balcony with the hot beverage of that day's choice and a big blanket which would cover both of them while they cuddled and shared small kisses. 

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means_

_Umm, it can't be wrong_

_Take my heart and make it strong, baby_

Sometimes when Dan was up alone on the balcony, he tried to reflect on things he had achieved in his life, how lucky he’d gotten with his career, his love life, his friends and his life in general. As cliche as it may have sounded, he never expected that this would take, that he could do music and what he loved for a living. Nor had he ever expected that after denying who he really was, he could find someone who loved him the same amount as he loved him. 

And Charlie did love him. He showed him that every waking hour, every second he could. Just by simply being there for him. Making silly faces on stage when he saw that the anxiety was getting a lot out of him, to just distract him and therefore make him forget the words to his own songs and then end up laughing right there on the stage in front of everyone. 

Charlie was always there when Dan doubted himself, when he thought that he could not do all the things he had in mind. Charlie was there, reassuring him that they could find a way and if not there were always options and other ideas for other songs or even projects. He had told him that from the start, that he was there for a long run, for all the good and the bad, for all the glitter in hair and late nights with anxiety. He was there and was showing that to him everyday. 

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day_

_In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away_

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms_

_I could be in no better place_

Dan loved Charlie. Literally everyone around them saw that and knew that, because even though Dan wasn’t doing all the grand gestures to show his love, Charlie knew. When they were on the tour and spending their lunch in a small local restaurant, they were doing all the cliche things you could imagine, ordering food for each other (because of course they knew what each of them liked the best) and holding hands under the table, (because even though everyone knew, the world didn’t need to know yet). And Dan was softly looking at Charlie while he was trying to explain something to their friends, all hands and stumbling over his words, and gosh Dan loved Charlie so much that sometimes it hurt somewhere in his chest. 

Right there, he promised himself that once they were done with this part of the tour and had some free time, he would take that small blue velvet box from their dresser, which was holding the ring Dan got for Charlie, and he would take all the courage he had left in him and would ask Charlie if he wanted to spend his life with him, however scary it sounded at the moment. 

Dan loved Charlie much more than anything or anyone in the world and he wanted him there by his side, just him and Charlie against the world. 


End file.
